


Mending

by gyuhyun



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin feels like it's going to get better, no, it <i>is</i> getting better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly? because I had _feelings_ for kyumin... cause it's apparently joyday (pauses to sob like a million years). i love this pairing so much and to actually see it... get to here... (sobs some more)
> 
> This is built on the idea/headcanon that kyumin's **friendship** had broken because of extensive shipping, which made it hard and uncomfortable for them to interact together. I stress friendship because this is canon and there is no romantic feelings involved. :^)

**From: Kyuhyun**  
_Sungmin hyung, how are you?_

Sungmin stared at message on his phone. He wondered how he was going to reply, what he was even going to say. This was the first time Kyuhyun had reached out to him since he got married. He wondered what it meant, if it meant anything at all. He took a deep breath and grasped his phone.

_Hey, Kyu~  
I'm good. What's up?_

Sungmin's heart hammered in his chest, but he waited for the reply as calmly as he could.

**From: Kyuhyun**  
_I heard you were on break. Want to meet up?_

And Sungmin could've cried as he read the message over and over again. It finally felt like the broken pieces of his friendship with Kyuhyun were mending. It felt like things were going to be okay again. He didn't bother sending a reply, instead, he dialed the number that he'd memorized with his heart.

"Kyuhyun ah," he said, voice trembling just the slightest. "Where do you want to go?"

There was a laugh behind the line, like Kyuhyun wasn't expecting Sungmin to call, but there wasn't any scrutiny behind it.

"Hyung, how about you just come over to the dorm and we can drink some wine?"

"That sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I honestly thought I wasn't going to write kyumin anymore, but since this focuses more on their friendship than a romantic relationship, I think it's fine? Please don't judge me too much and I hope you like it.


End file.
